Shane Rebecchi
Shane Rebecchi is a character in Neighbours who appeared in 1994, 1995, and on a regular basis from 2017 onwards. He is the eldest child of Kevin Rebecchi and Angie Rebecchi and older brother of "Stonefish" Rebecchi and Toadfish Rebecchi (Jarrod Rebecchi). Shane was the bad boy eldest sibling and ended up going to prison. In 1994 and 1995, Shane was played by Greg O'Meara. He returned in 2017 played by Nicholas Coghlan. Biography Backstory Shane Rebecchi was born in 1973 to Kevin Rebecchi and Angie Rebecchi. He is their eldest child. In 1979, Jarrod Rebecchi was born. Jarrod later gained the nickname Toadfish. As Shane grew up he dabbled with crime. He was nicknamed Pufferfish. 1994-1995 Shane was the rebellious brother of Toadie and Stonie. He caused a mini crimewave in Ramsay Street. He ended up in prison. In July 1995 Shane escaped from prison but left Erinsborough again when he agreed to return to prison. After his release he moved away from the area completely. 1995-2017 Life away from Erinsborough It is not known how long Shane remained in prison once he was sent back there in July 1995. He was somehow free again by around 1999 when he met Dipi Sharma. They had 2 children, Yashvi Rebecchi and then Kirsha Rebecchi. 2017- In Apri 2017 Shane returned to Erinsborough after 22 years to see Toadie. He then moved back to his old street with his wife Dipi and children Yashvi and Kirsha. Yashvi got into trouble at school on muck up day and also accidentally put Kirsha in hospital. Shane reflected on his wild child days and how he spent time in prison as a young adult. Memorable info Family Father Kevin Rebecchi Mother Angie Rebecchi Siblings "Stonefish" Rebecchi, Toadfish Rebecchi (Jarod Rebecchi) Great grandfathers Cedric Aunts Janelle Timmins, Coral Reeves First cousins Dwayne Timmins, Brandon Timmins, Dylan Timmins, Stingray Timmins, Janae Timmins, Anne Baxter, Bree Timmins (adoptive) Nieces - Nell Rebecchi Spouse Dipi Rebecchi (???-present) Children Yashvi Rebecchi (c1999), Kirsha Rebecchi Adoptive Nephew - Callum Rebecchi Nickname Pufferfish Appearances 1994 ''' ''Greg O'Meara '' *Episode 2234 - 8 September 1994 '''1995 *Episode 2318 - 8 February 1995 *Episode 2321 - 13 February 1995 *Episode 2322 - 14 February 1995 *Episode 2323 - 15 February 1995 *Episode 2370 - 21 April 1995 *Episode 2436 - 24 July 1995 *Episode 2437 - 25 July 1995 2017 Nicholas Coghlan '' *Episode 7581 - 17 April 2017 *Episode 7582 - 18 April 2017 *Episode 7583 - 19 April 2017 *Episode 7584 - 20 April 2017 *Episode 7585 - 21 April 2017 *Episode 7586 - 24 April 2017 *Episode 7590 - 28 April 2017 *Episode 7591 - 1 May 2017 *Episode 7595 - 5 May 2017 *Episode 7597 - 9 May 2017 *Episode 7598 - 10 May 2017 *Episode 7599 - 11 May 2017 *Episode 7602 - 16 May 2017 *Episode 7606 - 22 May 2017 *Episode 7607 - 23 May 2017 *Episode 7608 - 24 May 2017 *Episode 7611 - 29 May 2017 *Episode 7612 - 30 May 2017 *Episode 7615 - 2 June 2017 *Episode 7618 - 7 June 2017 *Episode 7619 - 8 June 2017 *Episode 7624 - 15 June 2017 *Episode 7625 - 16 June 2017 *Episode 7629 - 22 June 2017 *Episode 7630 - 23 June 2017 *Episode 7633 - 28 June 2017 *Episode 7634 - 29 June 2017 *Episode 7635 - 30 June 2017 *Episode 7639 - 6 July 2017 *Episode 7641 - 10 July 2017 *Episode 7643 - 12 July 2017 *Episode 7644 - 13 July 2017 *Episode 7645 - 14 July 2017 *Episode 7649 - 20 July 2017 *Episode 7650 - 21 July 2017 *Episode 7651 - 24 July 2017 *Episode 7654 - 27 July 2017 *Episode 7657 - 1 August 2017 *Episode 7658 - 2 August 2017 *Episode 7661 - 7 August 2017 *Episode 7663 - 9 August 2017 *Episode 7665 - 11 August 2017 *Episode 7666 - 14 August 2017 *Episode 7670 - 18 August 2017 *Episode 7672 - 22 August 2017 *Episode 7673 - 23 August 2017 *Episode 7675 - 25 August 2017 *Episode 7676 - 28 August 2017 *Episode 7681 - 4 September 2017 *Episode 7683 - 6 September 2017 *Episode 7684 - 7 September 2017 *Episode 7687 - 12 September 2017 *Episode 7688 - 13 September 2017 *Episode 7691 - 18 September 2017 *Episode 7692 - 19 September 2017 *Episode 7695 - 22 September 2017 *Episode 7696 - 25 September 2017 *Episode 7699 - 28 September 2017 *Episode 7700 - 29 September 2017 *Episode 7703 - 4 October 2017 *Episode 7705 - 6 October 2017 *Episode 7706 - 9 October 2017 *Episode 7709 - 12 October 2017 *Episode 7710 - 13 October 2017 *Episode 7714 - 19 October 2017 *Episode 7715 - 20 October 2017 *Episode 7717 - 24 October 2017 *Episode 7720 - 27 October 2017 *Episode 7721 - 30 October 2017 *Episode 7724 - 2 November 2017 *Episode 7726 - 6 November 2017 *Episode 7727 - 7 November 2017 *Episode 7729 - 9 November 2017 *Episode 7730 - 10 November 2017 *Episode 7732 - 14 November 2017 *Episode 7737 - 21 November 2017 *Episode 7738 - 22 November 2017 *Episode 7739 - 23 November 2017 *Episode 7740 - 24 November 2017 *Episode 7743 - 29 November 2017 *Episode 7745 - 1 December 2017 *Episode 7746 - 4 December 2017 *Episode 7747 - 5 December 2017 *Episode 7750 - 8 December 2017 '''2018' * Episode 7753 - 10 January 2018 * Episode 7755 - 12 January 2018 * Episode 7756 - 15 January 2018 * Episode 7758 - 17 January 2018 * Episode 7759 - 18 January 2018 * Episode 7760 - 19 January 2018 * Episode 7764 - 25 January 2018 * Episode 7765 - 26 January 2018 * Episode 7767 - 30 January 2018 * Episode 7772 - 6 February 2018 * Episode 7773 - 7 February 2018 * Episode 7775 - 9 February 2018 * Episode 7776 - 12 February 2018 * Episode 7778 - 14 February 2018 * Episode 7784 - 22 February 2018 * Episode 7785 - 23 February 2018 * Episode 7787 - 27 February 2018 * Episode 7788 - 28 February 2018 * Episode 7793 - 7 March 2018 * Episode 7794 - 8 March 2018 * Episode 7798 - 14 March 2018 * Episode 7799 - 15 March 2018 * Episode 7800 - 16 March 2018 * Episode 7803 - 21 March 2018 * Episode 7805 - 23 March 2018 * Episode 7806 - 26 March 2018 * Episode 7809 - 29 March 2018 * Episode 7810 - 30 March 2018 * Episode 7812 - 3 April 2018 * Episode 7813 - 4 April 2018 * Episode 7814 - 5 April 2018 * Episode 7817 - 10 April 2018 * Episode 7819 - 12 April 2018 * Episode 7820 - 13 April 2018 * Episode 7827 - 24 April 2018 * Episode 7828 - 25 April 2018 * Episode 7829 - 26 April 2018 * Episode 7830 - 27 April 2018 * Episode 7831 - 30 April 2018 * Episode 7832 - 1 May 2018 * Episode 7836 - 7 May 2018 * Episode 7837 - 8 May 2018 * Episode 7840 - 11 May 2018 * Episode 7852 - 29 May 2018 * Episode 7853 - 30 May 2018 * Episode 7854 - 31 May 2018 See also * Rebecchi Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1994. Category:1994 minor characters. Category:1995 minor characters. Category:Rebecchi family. Category:Neighbours bad boys. Category:1973 births. Category:Fictional Australians of Italian descent. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Reformed characters.